Pigs in a Polka
Pigs in a Polka is a 1943 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Plot After an introduction by the wolf, the plot follows closely to the story of the three little pigs. The first pig erects a wire structure, then quickly bushels hay over the structure for the house. The second pig uses hundreds of matches to make up his house. The third pig goes through the tedious task of laying bricks for his house. After the first two pigs have quickly finished their houses, they start dancing around and laughing with each other. The wolf dresses as a gypsy and temporarily fools the pigs, but soon drops the disguise a nd chases them to their respective houses. With the straw house, the wolf uses a lit match to burn the house, and with the match house, he drops a solitary match on the roof, causing the house to collapse. He tries to destroy the brick house by trying to knock down the door, as well as huffing and puffing and trying to blow the house down, but he fails at this attempt. Once the first two pigs join the third pig in his brick house, the wolf again dresses up - this time as a homeless woman playing a violin, while it's snowing outside (the 'snow' actually talcum powder held above the wolf's head on a stick). The first two pigs have pity on the wolf, and despite the third pig blocking the door, the two other pigs let the wolf in. When the wolf continues to play the violin, the third pig sees that the wolf has a record player hidden behind him. The third pig switches to the other side of the record, putting on a fast-paced dance. The wolf dances to this new tune, but loses his costume as a result. The wolf then chases the pigs up to the second floor of the house. The pigs make their escape in an elevator but when the wolf tries to use the elevator he drops into an empty shaft and falls at the feet of the pigs as the cartoon ends. Availability *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 6, Friz Freleng *LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 1, Side 6 *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 5: Musical Masterpieces (1995 Turner dubbed version) *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc 3 *DVD - Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection, Disc 2 *DVD - Looney Tunes Musical Masterpieces *Blu-ray/DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 *Also the cartoon can be found on low budget public domain unofficial releases. Notes * All the three little pigs look like Porky Pig, but are not the same character. * Friz Freleng would create another musical-based parody of the classic Three Little Pigs story later in 1957 as Three Little Bops, where unlike this cartoon which is based on classical music, Three Little Bops is based on hip jazz music. * The film is a parody of two Walt Disney films: 1933 Three Little Pigs and 1940 Fantasia. The familiar story of the Three Little Pigs is set in this film to several of Brahms' "Hungarian Dances", specifically No.5, No.7, No.6 and No.17 which appear in that order. It is also part of a light-hearted, culturally subversive Merrie Melodies running joke. * It was nominated for the 1942 Academy Award for Best Short Subject: Cartoons.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0036264/awards?ref_=tt_awd * Short clips from this cartoon can be seen in the opening credits of the Futurama episode Mars University; in the Everybody Hates Chris episode Everybody Hates Gretzky; and in the movie Training Day. Gallery Polka.gif References Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:1943 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Plagiarized Pages Category:Academy Award nominees Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:One-Shot Cartoons Category:The Big Bad Wolf Cartoons Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist